Lambs Of God
by Pamperella
Summary: Une nouvelle enquête attend le fidèle majordome et son maître. Dans la petite ville de Clevedon, réputée pour sa grande paroisse et son orphelinat tenu par des soeurs, a lieu des disparitions. Des jeunes filles disparaissent sans aucune raison et sans laisser de trace. La reine demande à son fidèle Ciel Phantomhive de mener l'enquête sur cette affaire des plus étranges. Anastasia
1. Prologue

**_Lambs Of God_**

«Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un... J'arrive! »

Le décompte résonna dans la grande forêt épaisse. Un enfant aux joues bien roses, décolla son front d'un grand chêne surement centenaire et s'apprêta à partir à la recherche de ses camarades. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, aussi vite que ses jambes purent le porter, rigolant à en perdre haleine. Son rire résonnait autour de lui, lui donnant l'impression d'être totalement seul dans ce grand bois. Quand soudain des pas d'enfants résonnèrent un peu plus loin, le gamin se précipita vers eux et découvrit tous ses camarades. Ils décidèrent d'arrêter le jeu, avant de se rendre compte qu'une personne manquée à l'appel. Ils crièrent son prénom à en perdre leur voix d'enfant, lui demandant de sortir de sa cachette.

Mais personne ne se manifesta.

Seul le silence répondit « présent ».


	2. Chapitre 1

Beaucoup plus loin dans une petite campagne aux abords de Londres. Un grand manoir appartenant à la famille Phamtomhive abritait à présent leur jeune fils, Ciel, ainsi que ses domestiques. De bon matin, les rideaux s'ouvraient un à un afin de laisser entrer le soleil dans la grande demeure. C'était le majordome qui s'acharnait à cette tâche chaque matin, prenant soin de réveiller son cher maître au passage, le préparant, lui apportant son petit-déjeuner, lui donnant certains cours, lui rappelant avec soin tous ses rendez-vous... Un enfer de vie, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de le gêner à vrai dire.

Le grand majordome à la chevelure sombre, entra dans le bureau de son maître un plateau en argent en équilibre sur la main, il abaissa le plateau à la hauteur du jeune homme :

« Un courrier urgent de la reine, monsieur.

\- De la reine ? Il y avait longtemps... »

Le jeune comte pris un ouvre enveloppe et glissa la lame dans la fente du courrier. Il déplia avec grand soin la feuille blanche et la lut avec attention.

« Tient... Une affaire de disparition...

\- De disparition, monsieur ? Demanda le majordome en prenant soin de préparer une tasse de thé

\- Des jeunes filles disparaissent mystérieusement au alentour de la vieille ville de Clevedon... La dernière ayant disparu s'appelle Destiny, une jeune fille orpheline faisant partie de l'orphelinat Diall Hill... Soit, cette affaire me permettra de faire un petit tour hors de chez moi. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas mis le nez en dehors de Londres. »

Le jeune comte lança la lettre sur son bureau et se leva de sa chaise ne prenant même pas attention au thé que son majordome venait de préparer avec un des plus grands soins. L'homme vêtu de noir soupira lentement et accompagna son jeune maître.

Ciel Phamtomhive ordonna à ce qu'on prépare ses affaires, qu'on annule ses rendez-vous et que monsieur Tanaka, le plus vieux domestique, garde le manoir en son absence. Celui-ci ne put refuser, étant, pendant une grande majorité de son temps déconnecté du monde en train de siroter une tasse de thé. Les affaires prêtes, le compte monta dans son fiacre et il partit accompagné de son majordome et trois de ses domestiques. Regardant par la fenêtre, pensant à sa prochaine mission, Ciel était accoudé au rebord de l'encadrement. Un de ses domestiques chantonnait en balançant ses pieds comme l'aurait fait un enfant. Il était blond et d'une taille moyenne, les traits de son visage étaient assez efféminés et des barrettes rouges retenaient des mèches rebelles de son visage, il s'appelait Finnian. Une domestique était assise à côté de lui, balançant sa tête au rythme de la chansonnette, elle avait de grande lunette ronde, recouvrant les trois-quarts de son visage. Son large sourire lui donnait quelque peu un air niais, voir naïf, elle s'appelait May Linn. Le troisième domestique était le cuisinier, la clope au bec et la barbe mal rasée, il arborait le même sourire que la domestique bigleuse. Les cheveux blonds et en bataille, avec des lunettes d'aviateur autour du cou, il s'appelait Bardroy. Il y avait encore une personne qui accompagnait le jeune homme, son fidèle majordome. Un homme dans la trentaine, d'une prestance noble et élégante. Il avait des yeux fins et d'une couleur écarlate ressortant magnifiquement bien grâce à sa chevelure d'un noir corbeau, il s'appelait Sébastian. Ce majordome était assis en face de Ciel, les yeux perdus dans la préparation d'un nouveau thé...

« Me feriez-vous l'honneur de boire celui-ci monsieur ?

\- Mmh...

\- C'est un thé noir Assam, agrémenté d'amandes et de morceaux de pommes. Je me suis dit que pour notre voyage un thé gourmant vous ferez le plus grand bien.

\- Mmh... »

Sans dire un seul « mot » de plus, le comte pris la tasse en main et ne décrocha pas son regard du paysage qui défilait à travers l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Il soupira et déposa ses lèvres sur le rebord du récipient de porcelaine. Le majordome sourit, surement fier d'avoir réussi à faire boire son thé à son maitre capricieux. Le fiacre parcourut des kilomètres, jusqu'à enfin arriver dans la petite ville de Clevedon. Personne n'était dehors, seul un vieux corbeau accueilli, d'un croassement lugubre, le comte. La ville avait l'air comme fantôme, les volets de toutes les maisons étaient fermés, les portes fermées à double tour... On pouvait entendre le sifflement du vent froid qui soulevait légèrement le chapeau de Ciel. Sébastian s'avança près de l'auberge de Clevedon, tapa deux coups brefs à la porte et entendit une faible voix.

« Partez... Nous ne voulons pas de visiteurs dans notre village...

\- Veuillez m'excuser madame, mais je cherche un endroit pour loger mon maître, Ciel Phamtomhive et...

\- Un Phamtomhive ? Ici ? C'est la reine qui l'envoie ? »

Le comte ne laissa pas répondre son majordome, il se mit devant lui et prit la parole :

« Je peux seulement dire que je suis ici en mission, je suis fatigué et j'aimerais me reposer dans un lit ! Êtes-vous en mesure de m'offrir un toit pour la nuit ?

\- Oui, oui... »

La voix se tut pendant quelques instants et on put entendre un bruit de loquet. Elle était en train de déverrouiller la porte. La poignée grinça sous une pression et l'auberge s'ouvrit enfin au comte. Il rentra, à l'intérieur, accompagné de son majordome.


	3. Chapitre 2

De simples bougies éclairaient la grande pièce. Laissant apparaitre quelques habitants ivres morts, allongés de tout leur long sur un comptoir crasseux au fond de la salle. Derrière ce comptoir se trouvait un homme d'assez forte carrure, regardant le comte et son majordome sans osciller un sourcil, frottant inlassablement une échope avec un tissus sale. Ciel ne put retenir une lègère grimace de dégout face à ces lieux, il plaça un mouchoir devant sa bouche en s'adressant de nouveau à la propriétaire, une femme assez imposante d'une chevelure blonde coiffée en deux nattes :

" Vous disez que vous aviez une chambre donc... ?  
— Oui... Excusez nous d'avance notre auberge n'est pas vraiment appropriée pour des personnes de votre rang...  
— Mmh... "

À cette remarque le comte détourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers un des alcooliques dont un ronflement s'émané. Sébastian regarda dans la même direction que son maitre avant de reprendre la discussion :

" Nous n'avons besoin que d'un toit pour la nuit, votre auberge sera des plus acceuillantes pour nous. Veuillez nous indiquer une de vos chambre je vous pris.  
— O-O-Oui ! "

Sans un mot de plus, la femme dont les rondeurs généreuses dépassées légèrement de son t-shirt souillé, se retourna et indiqua l'endroit où ses convives allaient passer la nuit. C'était une chambre banale, sans grand intérêt. Les murs étaient de bois, de même pour le vieux sol poussiéreux.

" Si vous avez besoin de quoi que-ce soit faites le moi savoir !  
— Nous n'y manquerons pas. Merci encore. Rajouta Sebastian en fermant la porte derrière la grosse dame "

Ciel avait gardé cette expression de dégout, passant un doigt sur le rebord d'une commode afin de constater une fois de plus le manque de ménage. Il tapa le lit avec sa canne, faisant voler la poussière dans la petite pièce, et s'assit sur son rebord en prenant soin de déplier une feuille dans sa poche.

" Qu'on finisse au plus vite cette mission ! Je refuse de croupir dans ce village misérable plus de trois jours !  
— Je pourrais faire un peu de ménage dans votre chambre pour qu'elle vous soit un peu plus agréa-.../p  
— Le but n'est pas de transformer cette auberge miteuse en un grand palace Sébastian ! Plus vite nous aurons fini, plus vite je retrouverais mon manoir ! Le coupa Ciel./p  
— Bien monsieur. "

Le majordome ne répondit plus, il se contenta de déposer les bagages de son maître dans la chambre. Il trouva une chambre pour le reste des domestiques et s'occupa lui même du souper de monsieur, sous le regard admiratif des cuisiniers de l'auberge qui n'avaient pour habitude que les soupes et autres bouillies d'aliments. Le soir venu, c'est lui même qui changé le comte, le préparant à partir dans les bras de Morphée. Avant de souhaiter la " bonne nuit " à son maître, le majordome s'avança vers les rideaux afin de les tirer :

" Sébastian ?  
— Oui, monsieur ?  
— Je vais avoir besoin de renseignement sur l'orphelinat de ce village. Diall Hill... Tenu par des nonnes. Les dernières disparitions mettent en jeu des enfants qui ont appartenus à cet établissement.  
— Bien monsieur. Autre chose ?  
— Non, tu peux disposer Sébastian.  
— Bien monsieur. Termina le majordome en soufflant sur la bougie qu'il tenait en main "


	4. Chapitre 3

Le jour s'était enfin levé sur le petit village. La lumière accueillante du soleil ne rendait pas moins lugubre les lieux, les corbeaux croissaient perchés sur les épouvantails amochés, une certaine brume des plus étranges persistée à traverser les champs dévastés des quelques paysans et le village donnait toujours cette impression de total abandon. A croire que les disparitions transformées à elles seules un village entier.

Au milieu des maisons recouvertes de mousses humides et en pierre froide, Sébastian, en long manteau de couleur noire, marchait tranquillement le long des ruelles. Cherchant du regard un bâtiment qui pourrait prétendre à être un orphelinat. C'est un cri de jeune fille qui l'attira près d'une bâtisse ressemblant étrangement à une église très ancienne. Il s'approcha avec prudence, frissonnant légèrement à l'idée de rentrer dans un endroit pareil.

" JE N'IRAIS PAS PRIER CE FOU ! "

La porte de l'église s'ouvrit d'elle-même devant le majordome, il s'écarta par réflexe, laissant passer une enfant en furie. Elle semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux et, d'un oeil observateur, Sébastian ne put s'éviter de remarquer la présence de cicatrice et sang sur ses mains. La porte à double battant s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaitre une nonne avec les traits durcis par le sentiment de colère :

" Reviens ici petite garce tu vas vo- "

La vieille femme en tenue religieuse s'arrêta volontairement à la vu du majordome. Elle avait la bouche ouverte, n'aillant pas eu le temps de la fermer à cause de la surprise :

" Quel langage ma soeur, il n'aime pas vous entendre avec de tels mots dans votre bouche lui, tout là haut. dit Sébastian en s'amusant presque de la situation "

La femme se redressa prestement et ferma la bouche, elle regarda Sébastian d'un regard des plus méprisants et joignit ses mains devant elle :

" Ma mère je vous pris et je n'aime pas votre regard mon fils, de plus que je ne l'ai jamais vu par ici. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'on n'apprécie pas les nouveaux visages dans notre village.  
— J'ai cru le comprendre à la minute où je suis arrivé dans ces lieux. Si vous me le permettez, mon maitre a été envoyé par la reine en personne dans votre village, pour résoudre l'affaire des disparitions des jeunes filles, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.  
— La reine est une femme de bon coeur et de bonne volonté. Mais qu'elle reste en dehors de tout ça.  
— Puis-je au moins avoir votre autorisation pour une petite visite dans cet orphelinat, connu pour être le centre de ce village depuis des années si je ne m'abuse ? "

La mère supérieure resta debout à regarder le majordome un moment, gardant ce regard de vieille mégère avec une pierre à la place du coeur. Finalement, elle hocha la tête et invita Sébastian à entrer dans les lieux. L'intérieur du bâtiment n'était guère surprenant, il ressemblait étrangement à la façade dehors. Les murs étaient de la même composition et les meubles étaient anciens et abîmés, dans un bois presque pourris. la vieille dame se dirigea vers une pièce, ressemblant à une petite chapelle, elle s'arrêta au niveau de la porte et fit signe à quelqu'un d'approcher :

" Soeur Lisbeth, approchez ! "

Une femme plus jeune que la première, se découvrit de derrière la porte en bois humide.

" Notre chère et douce Alisson est encore partie avant la messe de Monseigneur Timothy. Faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour qu'elle revienne parmis nous, dans la lumière.  
— Oui ma mère. "

La soeur dénommée Lisbeth, joignit ses mains avec sa parole et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le majordome la suivi du regard quitter la pièce avant de reporter sur la mère supérieure qui l'invitait à monter à l'étage dans les dortoirs des enfants.

" Nous hébergeons cinq enfants ici, tous sous la protection de Jesus Christ. Je dirige moi-même d'un oeil bienveillant cet établissement avec l'aide de Monseigneur Timothy, qui a la bonne grâce de bien vouloir éduquer ces enfants dans le long chemin du Christianisme. "

Arrivés à l'étage, elle se plaça au centre du couloir et désigna du doigt chaque chambres en citant les prénoms de chaque enfants. Sébastian n'écoutait que d'une oreille, observant les recoins d'un oeil curieux. Une soeur monta les escaliers rapidement et prit la parole avec une respiration légèrement coupée par l'effort :

" Mère Martha, Monseigneur Timothy vous demande à la chapelle.  
— Très bien, restez avec cet homme le temps de mon entretien. "

La femme acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête et regarda le majordome avec les joues légèrement rougies. Sébastian la salua avec un de ses plus beaux sourire avant que la mère supérieure ne se dirige vers le rez-de-chaussez :

" Je suis soeur Léah, ravie de faire votre connaissance.  
— Sébastian Michaelis, je ne suis que je passage avec mon maitre dans votre village. Mère Martha a eu la gentillesse de me faire visiter les lieux.  
"— Je vois, il est rare de voir de nouvelles têtes par ici. "

Dans un mouvement d'inattention, la soeur laissa apparaitre son avant bras, qu'elle recouvrit immédiatement en faisant mine de rien en un sourire. Sébastian lui rendit, faisant mine à son tour de n'avoir rien vu. Mais il avait très bien vu, quelque chose de très curieux à vrai dire. De nombreux hématomes couvraient le bras de la femme, ainsi que quelques griffures. Il garda cette image en mémoire :

" Vous connaissiez l'enfant qui, paraîtrais, aurait disparu il y a de cela quelques semaines ? Demanda Sébastian en gardant ce même sourire "

Soeur Léah ne répondit pas, elle détourna le regard et acquiesça tristement.

" Elle était ma soeur pour tout vous dire. "


	5. Chapitre 4

" Je veillais sur elle nuits et jours. C'était une petite fille différente des autres, elle possédait sa propre beauté, elle était unique. Elle possédait un sourire à vous faire fondre. Elle avait beau prendre une année lors de chacun de ses anniversaires, elle gardait un mode de vie et une manière de penser d'une enfant de cinq ans. "

Soeur Léah soupira tristement, portant ses mains jointes contre son buste, serrant dans une des mains un chapelet. Elle baissa ensuite la tête et continu :

" Ce n'était pas de tout repos de s'occuper d'elle, une grande majorité du temps, elle refusait de parler et gémissait tel un enfant en bas âge l'aurait fait face à une situation dérangeante. Mère Martha disait souvent que le démon l'habitait. Monseigneur Timothy a bien essayé quelques séances d'exorcisme, mais rien ne marchait. Pour moi elle était juste différente, et elle voulait grandir à sa manière. Le jour de sa disparition, Mère Martha avait autorisé quelques enfants à jouer dans le bois à deux pas d'ici. Mais avait ordonné à ma soeur de rester dans sa chambre, sous prétexte qu'elle allait faire peur au peu d'habitant de ce village si on venait à la voir. J'ai trouvé cet ordre injuste, et c'est moi-même qui me suis permise d'ouvrir la porte de ma soeur pour qu'elle aille jouer avec les autres. Le soir venu... Tous les enfants sont rentrés, mais pas ma soeur. Ils nous ont dit qu'ils l'avaient perdu au niveau des bois pendant une partie de jeu. Je me suis sentie tellement coupable... Des recherches ont été mises en place, mais aucunes traces d'elle... C'est comme si elle s'était évaporée dans les bois... "

Une larme dégringola le long de la joue blanche de la femme, elle finit sa chute sur la main qui tenait fermement le chapelet. Sébastian acquiesçait lentement face aux explications, il tendit un mouchoir en tissus à la jeune femme qui reniflait à présent.

" Vous ne vous êtes pas faite réprimander suite à votre acte, celui d'avoir désobéi à votre mère supérieure ?  
— Euh, je... Elle déglutit et s'arrêta brusquement de renifler. Oui.  
— Je vois... "

Le majordome acquiesça une dernière fois et soupira, se disant que cette affaire pouvait tout à fait relever d'une fillette en déficience mentale avancée qui se serait perdue dans les bois, tout simplement. Sauf qu'il y avait eu deux disparitions. Et cela releverait totalement de la coïncidence, si ces deux jeunes filles possédaient les mêmes caracté mère supérieure avait fini son entretien avec Monseigneur Timothy, Sébastian pouvait l'entendre monter les escaliers en bois qui hurlait à chacun de ses pas qui manqués totalement de délicatesse. Soeur Léah essuya rapidement ses larmes avant son arrivée, rendant le mouchoir en tissus au majordome. Celui-ci le pris avec hésitation, ne sachant où mettre ce tissus trempé de larme et autres substances humaines. Il le mit dans sa poche sans rien faire paraitre, tel un vrai gentleman.

" Vous êtes toujours ici mon fils ?  
— Oui, soeur Léah a eu la bonté de m'expliquer un peu plus l'historique de l'établissement.  
— J'espère qu'elle vous sera été intéressante, je dois partir à mes occupations maintenant, je vous demanderais d'avoir la bonté de partir.  
— Très bien. "

Mère Martha se déplaça à la gauche de l'escalier et tendit une main pour l'inviter à descendre, ce qu'il fit. Elle lui ouvrit ensuite la porte de sortie, sans une formule de politesse, une fois le majordome sorti, elle ferma la porte une nouvelle fois dans réel délicatesse. Cette situation esquissa un sourire sadique sur les lèvres de Sébastian. Il replaça correctement son manteau avant d'attirer son regard sur un homme, qui avait les mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui s'était échappé quelques instants auparavant. Cet homme avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'orphelinat et tapa deux coups brefs. Mère Martha, comme éxcédée par le nombre de visite inabituelle ce matin, sorti avec les traits de son visage encore plus tirés.

" Quoi encore pour l'amour du Christ !  
— Mille excuses ma mère de vous importuner en ce matin de paix, j'ai trouvé la petite Alisson dans ma grange entre mes ballotins de foin. J'ai cru comprendre que vous la cherchiez par soeur Lisbeth.  
— Un grand merci mon fils, vous êtes un cadeau tombé du ciel ! "

La mère supérieure frappa bien fort dans ses mains en regardant en direction du ciel. L'homme lui sourit chaleureusement et poussa doucement la petite fille en direction de la religieuse. Celle-ci attrapa le bras d'Alisson et l'attira à l'intérieur :

" Encore merci monsieur Keegan, nous vous attendons dimanche pour la sainte messe en l'honneur des jeunes disparues ?  
— Bien sûr, je serais présent moi et ma famille. "

La religieuse confirma d'un mouvement de tête qu'elle approuvait cette présence, elle salua brièvement l'homme et ferma la porte derrière elle. Le majordome regardait une nouvelle fois de manière curieuse l'homme qui avait ramené la jeune fille. Il tremblait légèrement à certain moment et avait des cernes assez prononcées. Sébastian détourna le regard dès que l'homme avait remarqué qu'on le regardait. Sans se présenter, il retourna à l'auberge, faire son rapport à son maître.


	6. Chapter 5

" Donc tu es en train de me dire que la dernière fillette à avoir disparu a un grave problème de retard mental, c'est ça Sébastian ? Demanda le comte en apportant à ses lèvres la tasse de porcelaine fine.

— Oui, monsieur "

Ciel soupira en posant délicatement la tasse fragile sur la table basse en bois vieilli d'une couleur déplaisante. Il reprit la lettre de la reine en main, comme pour réfléchir à la suite des événements, pour découvrir qui se cache derrière ses enlèvements. Son majordome le sortit de ses pensées, dépousierrant comme il le pouvait l'étagère près de lui. Il lui fait signe rapidement de disposer en secouant sa main et affichant une grimace, montrant qu'il le dérangeait. Sébastian obéit et sortit de la chambre, plumeau à la main :

" Sééééééébastiiaaan ! "

Une voix de femme porta le loin du couloir de l'auberge, on pouvait entendre par la suite des bruits de pas rapide, laissant deviner qu'elle courait. Le majordome regarda dans sa direction, une expression légèrement surprise sur son visage, il l'attendait sans avancer vers elle. La jeune binoclarde s'arrêta face à lui, remettant ses lunettes en place et essayant de retrouver un souffle digne pour pouvoir prononcer deux trois mots :

" Et bien parle May Linn je t'écoute.

— Oui... C'e-est Bard-Bard-Bardroy ! Il-Il a trouvé quelque chose dans un plan de culture de blé ! Affirma la domestique retrouvant au fur et à mesure son souffle.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé encore comme bêtise... ? Nous sommes là pour accompagner Monsieur dans son enquête, nous ne sommes pas en simple vacance.

— Ce n'est pas une bêtise ! "

Le majordome porta un regard hautain pendant quelques instants sur la domestique, essayant de juger si leur découverte était importante ou non. Il lui accorda l'ombre d'un doute, montrant qu'il était d'accord de voir cette découverte. Il la suivit n'échappant pas à un soupire d'exaspération.

" Comment êtes vous tomber sur votre "découverte" ?

— Et bien... On s'est dit qu'il aurait été sympathique de faire sortir monsieur de cette chambre humide et assez miteuse ! Nous essayons de trouver une balade revigorante et en communion avec la nature pour qu'il évite de s'ennuyer trop longtemps dans cette auberge !

— En communion avec la nature...

— Oui ! Et en passant par un chemin au centre d'une terre de culture de blé, Bardroy à trébuché sur quelque chose d'assez... Bizarre je dirais...

— Bizarre tu dis ?

— Oui... "

Les deux domestiques habillés de noir marchèrent un moment ensemble, jusqu'à leur destination, le terrain de culture de blé. Sébastian put apercevoir de loin Bardroy accroupit en face d'une petite parcelle de terre retournée. Il s'approcha de lui et lui posa sa main sur son épaule :

" Qu'as-tu trouvé Bard ?

— Ah, vous voilà... Bas, ça laisse pas indifférent... "

Le cuisinier se décala lentement, laissant la parcelle retournée visible. Plein de petites dents étaient enterrées juste ici, ainsi que des ongles et une paire de boucles d'oreille en or. Sébastian s'accroupit au côté de Bard, laissant sa main survolée les dents. Le cuisinier alluma sa cigarette :

" Vu leur taille, je dirais qu'elles appartiennent à des enfants non ?

— Tu as raison... Merci de m'avoir fait partager votre découverte. Aidez-moi à mettre ceci dans un sachet.

— On ne les laisse pas ? Demanda horrifié le plus jeune Finnian

— Elles sont peut-être une preuve capitale dans l'affaire des disparitions "

Sébastian prit en main la paire de boucles d'oreille en même temps qu'il parlait. Les retournant sous tous les angles, comme pour lire. cherchant à savoir qui était son ancien propriétaire.


	7. Chapitre 6

Après l'étrange découverte des domestiques, le village sembla se vider de plus en plus. Plus personnes ne sortaient dans les rues, plus aucunes discussions ne circulaient de maison en maison. Les enfants étaient gardés secrètement dans leur chambre, consignés contre quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient.

Dans la suite logique de l'enquête, le comte et son fidèle majordome, Sébastian, interrogèrent une grande majorité des habitants daignant entrouvrir leur porte. Ils découvrirent les choses suivantes : La fille de l'aubergiste est la première victime, la seconde est une jeune fille d'environ le même âge et que la seule famille possédant les jeunes filles restantes ressemblant aux premières victimes du village était les Keegan. Une famille très religieuse très bien vu dans le village. Elle avait le coeur sur la main et n'hésitait pas à apporter son aide dès que des pauvres voisins étaient dans le besoin. Par bon sens, Ciel décida d'aller voir cette famille, se disant que les prochaines victimes du "tueur" ou "kidnappeur" y appartenaient.

" Dois-je faire venir la voiture monsieur ?

— Ne te moque pas de moi, Sébastian ! Je peux très bien marché jusqu'à leur ferme ! "

Le comte râla en jetant son écharpe en soie par dessus son épaule, ne prêtant pas attention au sourire sadique de son domestique vêtu de noir qui tenait la porte.

" Bien monsieur, mais sachez que je ne vous porterais pas.

— L'idée ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit ! Il suffit maintenant ! "

Sébastian sourit une dernière fois, laissant son maitre engager le pas devant lui. Ciel marcha d'un pas décidé et ne donna pas l'honneur de se retourner à son majordome. Un léger vent glacial parcourait le village, sifflant entre les fenêtres mal isolées. Le comte remonta son écharpe au niveau du nez, tenant la soie de la main qui ne l'aidait pas à prendre appuie sur sa canne.

Il passa rapidement devant le terrain "aux dents", y jetant un coup d'oeil des plus brefs, son regard étant attiré vers une maison des plus banales. En bois, comme la majorité des habitations ici. Un homme, d'environ une quarantaine d'année, se tenait devant la bâtisse en bois. Retapant une boite aux lettres.

" Monsieur Keegan je suppose ? Engagea Sébastian

— À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

— Ciel Phantomhive, je suis...

— Un chien-chien à la botte de la reine ? Je sais, on ne parle que de vous en ce moment dans notre bon village. "

L'homme se tourna face au comte, s'appuyant contre son ouvrage et tendant une main légèrement tremblante vers Ciel :

" Vincent, Vincent Keegan. "


	8. Chapitre 7

L'homme blond, d'un regard sympathique entouré de rides signe de bon moment, tendait toujours sa main légèrement tremblante vers le jeune comte. Celui-ci jugea d'un regard hautain, d'un premier temps, le signe de salutation avant de mettre sa canne de côté pour lui répondre d'un serrement de main. Ciel se méfiait de l'homme, son instinct n'aimait pas les manières et le visage de Vincent :

" Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence dans notre petit village sans grandes histoires ?

— Ne faites pas l'innocent, je pense que vous êtes très bien renseigné sur le pourquoi du comment je suis ici. Renseigné de la même manière que sur ma personne. Monsieur Keegan. Répondit froidement le comte avec toujours sa main dans la sienne "

L'homme fut pris d'un léger spasme, serrant légèrement plus fort et rapidement la main de Ciel. Il lâcha un rire dans un soupir en se détachant de la poignée de main.

" On prend rapidement la mouche à ce que je vois. Excusez moi si je vous ai offensé. Pour m'excusez, accepteriez vous de prendre un thé dans mon humble demeure ? "

Ciel porta son regard vers l'ancienne bâtisse en bois humide, il acquiesça sans un mot et suivit Vincent lui montrant l'entrée d'un geste ample du bras.

L'intérieur de la maison était étrangement vieux et extrêmement humide, Sébastian s'étonnait à retrouver de la moisissure dans certain coin de pièce. Il se retint comme il put de ne pas sortir un simple mouchoir pour nettoyer les lieux. Ciel le rappela à l'ordre d'un raclement de gorge, lui indiquant de venir s'asseoir avec lui à table d'un mouvement de canne. L'homme blond était en train de préparer un thé, il avait du mal à servir la boisson, tremblant. Quelques gouttes ratèrent la tasse, s'écrasant contre la table qui était pourtant assez humide comme ça :

" Avec qui habitez-vous monsieur Keegan ? Demanda le majordome en observant une caisse à jouet près d'un piano dont quelques touches manquées.

— Oh... Mon fils, le plus jeune, et mes deux filles. Excusez mon jeune garçon pour le désordre qu'il a pu mettre. Il a grandis sans mère, j'ai perdu ma femme i ans. "

Un silence s'installa à table, le comte et Sébastian baissant juste légèrement les yeux en signe de condoléance. Vincent eut enfin fini de servir trois tasses salis par une sorte de suie. Il poussa les tasses devant ses invités, tendant une boite avec de minuscule morceaux de sucres à l'intérieur :

" Vous êtes ici pour la disparition des deux jeunes filles c'est ça ? Elles m'ont beaucoup touchées, ces disparitions, on ne vit pas ça tous les jours.

— Vous connaissiez les victimes ? Demanda Ciel en faisant signe à Sébastian d'essuyer le rebord de la tasse.

— La jeune Haley, la fille de l'aubergiste, elle venait souvent jouer avec ma plus jeune fille. Concernant la jeune fille de l'orphelinat, je ne l'a connais que du vue. Si j'ai bien compris c'est parce que monseigneur Timothy, que Dieu bénisse cet homme, a interdit une quelconque sortie possible pour elle. Elle a malheureusement désobéis.

— Vous semblez apprécier énormément Monseigneur Timothy.

— Par tous les saints oui, c'est un homme des plus compréhensifs. Il a été très présent pour moi et ma famille au décès de mon épouse. C'est lui qui montre le chemin du seigneur à mes filles afin qu'elles suivent la bonne parole à travers diverses leçons.

— Je vois... "

Ciel porta la tasse à ses lèvres, cachant une grimace de dégout face à la légère acidité de la boisson. Il jeta un regard en direction d'un cadre photo avec la famille représentée dessus. Il posa sa tasse, ne prenant même pas la peine de finir :

" Je ne vais pas vous importuner encore plus longtemps. L'heure tourne, j'ai besoin de faire un nouveau tour de votre village.

— Très bien... "

Vincent se leva de table afin de raccompagner ses hôtes, il leur ouvrit la porte et les salua d'un léger mouvement de tête. Sébastian mit correctement sa veste avec de se rapprocher de son maitre :

" Qu'en pensez-vous monsieur ?

— Cet homme est un croyant des plus banals, se rattachant à la religion pour affronter un moment dur dans sa vie. Il n'est pas très intéressant. Celui qui attire particulièrement mon attention maintenant c'est ce fameux " Monseigneur Timothy ". Tu as déjà entendu parlé de lui ?

— Il était présent à l'orphelinat quand je m'y suis rendu. Je ne l'ai pas rencontré en personne. Il donnait un cours de pastorale, surement, aux enfants.

— Je dois voir cet homme. Et le meilleur moyen pour ça, et d'assister à la messe pour les victimes qui à lieu demain.

— Faire assister à un démon une messe aillant pour viser de parler directement au seigneur Dieu ? Votre sens de l'humour n'a plus de limite en ce moment monsieur.

— Tais-toi ! Rentrons ! "


	9. Chapitre 8

Les cloches de l'église résonnèrent dans le village, leur mélodie accompagnant le peu de résident hors de leur demeure, vêtus de noir, en signe de deuil. Les enfants de l'orphelinat étaient debout en ligne, face à la mère supérieure qui s'adonnait à nettoyer leur visage d'un coup de langue sur un pouce, frottant sans douceur leurs joues rosies. Le plus jeune des enfants s'autorisa même une grimace de dégoût quand il sentit le doigt humide de salive sur sa peau :

" Beurk ! Se plaignit-il.

— Tiens toi tranquille bon sang, tu veux ressembler à un petit souillon à la messe ?

— Non ma mère... "

La femme aigrie acquiesça à la réponse polie de l'enfant, elle se redressa et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers les soeurs qui s'affairaient à la fermeture des portes de l'orphelinat :

" Dépéchez-vous bon sang, le seigneur n'attend pas ! Ordonna-t-elle en faisant signe au premier orphelin de la suivre. Allons ! Pressons ! Pressons ! "

Elle sortie en premier sans tenir la porte aux enfants, elle croisa ses mains et ouvrit le pas en direction de la "maison du seigneur" comme elle l'appelle si bien.

* * *

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit tout d'abord sur les deux propriétaires, la bonne dame ronde et son mari. Quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux qu'elle cachait avec un morceau de mouchoir blanc. Son mari possédait une expression neutre, ne prêtant même pas une attention douce envers sa femme. Ils partirent sans un mot. Ciel retenu avec sa canne la porte que l'homme allait fermer, il donna un coup d'épaule pour l'ouvrir en entier et réajusta sa cravate :

" Vous êtes sûr de vouloir assister à ça monsieur ?

— Tu ne vas tout de même pas me supplier de ne pas rentrer dans une église Sébastian ?"

Le majordome soupira, il devait se plier au désir de son maitre. Il est vrai que jusqu'à présent, depuis le début de son serment, Ciel ne lui avait pas donner des missions de tout repos :

" Tâche de paraitre le plus normal du monde dans l'église si tu ne veux pas un coup de canne !

— Vous oseriez battre en public votre plus fidèle majordome ?/

— Et pourquoi pas ? S'autorisa à rire Ciel en affichant un sourire des plus sadiques "

Sébastian secoua légèrement la tête et suivit son maitre.

Il était étrange de voir des personnes dans les rues du village, lui pourtant si désert. Elles étaient toutes vêtues de noir, les femmes avec une fine dentelle sombre sur le visage la plupart du temps, les hommes en simple chemise. Le lieu du rendez-vous avait lieu sur la petite place devant l'église, quelques fleurs étaient déposées au pied de la grande bâtisse. Les cloches sonnèrent une dernière fois en même temps que les grandes portes anciennes s'ouvrirent dans un crissement abominable. Un homme se laissa découvrir, pas bien grand avec un bon ventre rond. Il lui manquait un certain nombre de cheveux, laissant une calvitie importante assez voyante. La corpulence de l'homme justifier surement l'abondance de transpiration déjà présente sur son visage, une légère difficulté à respirer était aussi une des conséquences de son poid. On pouvait deviner assez facilement l'identité de l'homme grâce à sa tenue :

" "Monseigneur Timothy" ? Jugea Ciel d'un regard hautain

— Le seigneur ne juge pas ses fidèles sur l'apparence. Il doit avoir un certain humour lui aussi je pense.

— Il suffit Sébastian ! "

Ciel balança rapidement sa canne sur le tibia de son majordome qui ne broncha pas, ne montrant aucun signe d'une éventuelle douleur ressentie.

Les fidèles rentrèrent ensemble dans l'église, sans un seul mot. Monseigneur Timothy saluait chacune des personnes d'un mouvement de tête avec un simple sourire compatissant. L'homme perdit son sourire quand il croisa son regard avec celui de Ciel. Sans un mot il se détourna du comte pour se diriger vers son autel, ne manquant pas de glisser un mot à l'oreille de la mère supérieure les ayant remarquer depuis un petit moment.

Sans prêter une réelle attention au regard pesant de la mère, le majordome et son maître allèrent s'asseoir sur un vieux long banc de l'église.

Un homme de la même tranche d'âge que Timothy, le secondant durant la messe, s'installa devant le grand orgue, plaçant méthodiquement ses mains sur le clavier. Au simple mouvement de tête de son supérieur, il laissa ses mains glissait sur les touches. Créant une musique s'accordant tout à fait avec l'ambiance religieux. Les enfants du village s'approchèrent doucement de l'autel, en rang, tête baissé et chacun avec une bougie blanche dans la main. La première arrivée devant Monseigneur Timothy était une des filles Keegan. Elle fuyait le regard de l'homme religieux. Tendant la bougie vers lui, comme pour en finir au plus vite. L'homme s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa lentement l'épaule. Laissant sa main tomber le long du bras de la jeune fille jusqu'à la bougie. Elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux. On pouvait voir la flamme de la bougie vaciller légèrement face aux tremblements de la jeune fille. Timothy sourit d'une manière déplaisante et récupéra la bougie de la jeune fille :

" Remercions Rachel Keegan pour cette lueur, lumière de Dieu. "

"Un "Amen" résonna dans la grande église. Produisant un écho digne des plus grande cathédrale. Ciel leva les yeux en l'air par réflexe, admirant les nombreuses peintures religieuses au plafond./p


	10. Chapitre 9

_Je tiens avant tout à remercier les personnes suivant ma fanfiction. Vous me faites plaisir ! Et m'encouragez pour la suite de l'histoire._

_J'avertis aussi que la suite est assez "sale". A caractère pornographique et violent. Donc à contenance sexuelle et avec un vocabulaire vulgaire. Je préviens à l'avance ! _

_Encore merci ! 3_

* * *

La messe fut des plus longues et ennuyeuses pour le jeune comte. Il essayait bien souvent de cacher un bâillement derrière sa main, détournant la tête du regard des fidèles par respect. A la fin, Ciel s'éclipsa en dehors de la bâtisse avec son majordome avant la remise de l'hostie, ce petit bout de "corps de Christ" blanc et de forme ronde. Sébastian porta un main aux niveaux des ses tempes, aillant gagner un mal de crâne légendaire avec cette petite communion avec le seigneur :

" Cette messe était des plus banales et ennuyeuses ! Pesta Ciel en ajustant son écharpe

— C'est vous-même, monsieur, qui a voulu y assister !

— Tais-toi ! Il y a eut une chose assez intéressante, nous n'en n'avons pas fini avec ce fameux Timothy.

— Cela signifie que je vais encore devoir fuir mes devoirs de majordome banal pour enquêter sur des fidèles de Dieu ? "

Ciel ne répondit pas, ouvrant le pas sans un regard vers l'homme vêtu de noir. Il se racla uniquement la gorge donnant signe à Sébastian de le suivre sans parler :

" Retournons à l'auberge, je vais t'expliquer ce que j'attend. "

Les fidèles étaient enfin sortis calmement et plus sereins de l'église. Sans un mots, chacun retournaient dans sa demeure, donnant quelques signes de tête et un sourire aux personnes proches des victimes. Sébastian, lui, était déjà revenu de l'auberge. Il attendait sur la grande place, faisant face au bâtiment religieux. Il jurait assez bien, se distinguant de tous les villageois. Monseigneur Timothy semblait d'ailleurs le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Il attendait au pied de l'église, les mains jointes sur son ventre rebondi, regardant assez sévèrement le majordome. Ne voulant prêter plus attention à lui, l'Homme de Dieu se réfugia dans son bureau, glissant un mot à l'oreille d'une des jeunes filles en se retournant :

" J'ai à te parler Rachel, rejoins moi "

La jeune fille regarda un instant Timothy d'un air surpris avant d'acquiescer légèrement d'un mouvement de tête. "Rachel Keegan" pensa à voix basse Sébastian en montant le col de sa veste face à une brise glaciale légère. Il observa au loin Timothy et Rachel s'éloignant de son champs de vision.

Rachel suivait Timothy sans un mot, se contentant d'observer le sol et les sandales usées de l'homme devant elle. Elle n'osait pas parler à vrai dire, de peur de dire quelque chose de mal, peut-être. Son regard se releva quand le fidèle ouvrit une porte pour la laisser rentrer en premier, par pure et simple politesse :

" Ne sois pas timide voyons, ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'invite dans mon bureau "

Elle déglutit en entendant cette remarque, observant un sourire des plus tordus sur le visage de Timothy. Elle détourna de nouveau son regard et entra avec quelques hésitations. Elle s'arrêta devant le vieux meuble en bois humide, perdant son regard sur les multiples croix religieuses éparpillées sur le dessus. Elle sursauta légèrement à l'entente du claquement de la porte derrière elle.

" Rachel, Rachel, Rachel... Depuis combien de temps ne m'as-tu pas rendu visite ? "

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer ses mains jointes.

" Je t'ai connu plus bavarde jeune fille, tu as perdu ta langue ? "

Elle voulait partir mais se contenta de fermer les yeux, comme pour se protéger. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise quand elle sentit une main épaisse contre sa cuisse. Elle ferma nettement plus fort les yeux, allant jusqu'à crisper son visage de dégoût. Un rire sagouin lui vint près de son oreille, accompagné d'un mouvement de la main. Elle allait beaucoup plus haut, relevant la robe noire au dessus de ses genoux. Elle ne pouvait pas riposter, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, elle savait ce qu'il allait arriver si elle refusait :

" Tu es une très belle jeune fille Rachel... "

Une larme de rage glissa sur la joue de la jeune fille. Timothy n'y fit pas attention, il accéléra un peu plus les choses, relevant entièrement la robe en fine dentelle noire laissant apparaitre un sous-vêtement blanc. Le pervers en bavait presque, frôlant de ses doigts tremblant le tissus soyeux. Comme dans une pulsion, l'homme saisit par la nuque Rachel et la força à se baisser contre le bureau. Il riait d'un rire à faire froid dans le dos. La jeune fille pleurait silencieusement, terrifiée de sentir sous les vêtements le sexe tendu de Timothy contre sa cuisse. L'homme était comme un animal à présent, se frottant sous ses pulsions contre la fillette :

" Tu-Tu as peur he-hein ? "

Elle ne répondit pas, plaçant une main devant sa bouche. L'homme sourit de plus belle et donna une violente claque sur la fesse de Rachel. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de douleur qui excita d'autant plus Timothy. Il s'empressa de sortir son sexe pour le coller contre le sous-vêtement blanc, laissant deviner par les frottements ce qu'il attendait. La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus, elle comprenait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter, son regard était perdu dans le vide. L'homme baissa la culotte de Rachel et vient se placer correctement. Sans douceur, il enfonça violemment son sexe en s'appuyant contre les hanches de la fille. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur, priant pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Ses vas-et-viens étaient semblables à ceux d'un chien en rut, ses gémissements semblables à un porc qu'on flatte. Il enfonçait ses doigts épais dans la bouche de Rachel, comme pour atténuer ses gémissements.

Sébastian hésitait à rentrer seul dans le bâtiment. Cela faisait un moment à vrai dire qu'il ne bougeait pas de la grande place. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui rentre seul dans ce genre de lieu ?

Il soupira et regarda les vitraux rouges, les reflets du soleil tapaient de tout leur éclat dessus. Ne laissant pas voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.


	11. Chapitre 10

Rachel était encore à moitié couchée sur le bureau inconfortable, sa respiration était coupée par quelques sanglots. Sa main essuyait les larmes sur ses joues et touchait ses lèvres avec dégoût. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveux depuis que l'homme avait fini son affaire, elle était à moitié nu, ses parties les plus intimes découvertes. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit le raclement de gorge de Timothy, suppliant du regard pour qu'il la laisse enfin partir. L'homme la regarda comme avec fierté, il s'approcha lentement d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur ses fesses :

" Notre petit secret, n'est-ce pas Rachel ? "

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avec difficulté, se retenant de fondre en larme une nouvelle fois. Ses mains tremblantes remontèrent difficilement son sous-vêtement, elle remit correctement sa robe et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte du bureau pour partir. Elle fit face à Sebastian en ouvrant, elle le regarda avec surprise, portant une main à sa bouche. Encore sous le choc, elle ne put retenir ses sanglots et versa quelques larmes face à l'homme en noir. Timothy avait la même expression de surprise :

" Qu-Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Qui vous a dit de circuler en ces lieux ?!

— Je vous aurais intimidé mademoiselle ? Demanda Michaelis en direction de Rachel ignorant les questions.

— N-Non... Je...

— La pauvre petite est encore très touchée par les disparitions, elle est si émotive. Rassura l'Homme de Dieu en direction de Sébastian en coupant la fille.

— Je vois. Répondit le majordome en cherchant son mouchoir dans sa poche. "

Il tendit le morceau de tissus vers la jeune fille qui l'accepta. Timothy se rapprocha de Rachel, une perle de sueur glissant le long de la tempe :

" Elle ferait mieux de rentrer chez elle avec son père, il doit la chercher. Essaya de contourner l'homme bedonnant.

— Il serait plus sage en effet. "

Sébastian était d'une expression neutre sans transparence. Il se contentait d'observer la jeune fille devant lui, reniflant et se rendant plus présentable. Il cacha même une vilaine grimace quand Rachel lui rendit le mouchoir. Décidément, les filles de ce village avait la fâcheuse manie de laisser abondamment de substances écoeurantes sur ses mouchoirs :

" Je vous remercie, je retourne chez moi.

— Oui Rachel, tu es une bonne fille. Tu sais que si tu ressens de nouveau le besoin de parler, je serais toujours à ton écoute. "

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et elle partit décidée, sans regarder derrière elle. Timothy la suivait du regard, un sourire loufoque collé contre ses lèvres. Il perdit cette grimace quand son attention fut porté de nouveau sur Sébastian :

" Puis-je savoir ce qu'il me vaut l'honneur de cette intrusion dans mon domaine ?

— Excusez moi "Mon Seigneur". Mais j'ignorais que Dieu prenait sur rendez-vous avec ses fidèles.

— Là n'est pas la question, pourquoi venir me déranger ?

— Monsieur le comte à une requête à vous faire parvenir. Il y a peu, un orphelin a été trouvé près du manoir Phantomhive. Nous ne pouvons, à l'évidence, pas nous en occuper. Serait-il possible que l'orphelinat de votre village le prenne en charge ?

— Dieu ne refuse jamais personne au sein de son foyer.

— Très bien, c'était uniquement pour ceux-ci. Bonne fin de journée. Je ferais part de votre réponse à mon maitre."

Sebastian souleva son chapeau en signe de politesse avant de partir. Monseigneur Timothy était intrigué par l'homme en noir. Il le regarda partir avec un regard sceptique :

" Quel curieux personnage ce majordome... "


	12. Chapitre 11

" Il suffit Sebastian ! "

Le jeune comte en colère se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir devant lui, contemplant son apparence totalement changée.

" Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça monsieur ?

— Combien de fois faudra-t-il que tu me poses cette question ridicule ? Je le fais de mon plein gré. C'était mon idée, à toi de faire qu'elle se déroule comme dans mes plans.

— Mais de là à vous faire passer pour un pauvre orphelin...

— As-tu fini imbécile ? "

Sébastian grimaça légèrement en observant les vêtements pouilleux de son maitre. Il n'avait même pas voulu qu'il réajuste correctement la chemise sale dans son pantalon troué. Ciel s'abaissa pour glisser ses lacets non faits dans ses chaussures sales de terre :

" A présent je serais Benjamin Panger, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et je suis... De... Confession catholique...

— Très bien... "

Benjamin, anciennement le comte de renon Ciel Phantomhive, se releva. Ses cheveux étaient à présent d'un blond des blés, sa perruque cachée son oeil portant un bandeau autrefois. Une fausse cicatrice sous le menton lui avait été dessinée. Il ouvrit la porte et partit en direction de l'orphelinat avec Sebastian, Benjamin faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air aussi malheureux et pauvre qu'il le put. Faisant mine d'être assez effrayé par les nouvelles choses autour de lui. Le majordome plaça une main protectrice derrière le dos du faux orphelin en tapant à la porte du domaine des soeurs. La mère supérieure ouvrit en regardant méchamment l'homme en noir :

" Encore vous !

— Je suis ravi de vous revoir ma mère. Dit Sébastian dans un ton assez ironique.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

— J'ai eu une discussion avec Monseigneur Timothy, il a dû vous mettre au courant de l'arrivée d'un nouvel orphelin parmi vous ?

— Peut-être bien. Ronchonna la vieille bique en regardant d'une manière hautaine Benjamin

— Je vous le laisse alors ? Monsieur le comte ne peut se permettre de s'encombrer d'un enfant. "

La mère pouffa, approchant sa vieille main ridée du visage de l'orphelin, elle saisit son menton et l'obligea à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Benjamin déglutit et trembla légèrement, c'est que la sorcière avait un vrai regard de tueur :

" Très bien, nous le gardons, déguerpissez pour votre part.

— Bien ma mère "

Sébastian recula lentement et fit un révérence à la femme. Il lança un dernier regard à son maitre, arborant un petit sourire sadique comme à son habitude de diable de majordome. Benjamin ne réagit pas. Il sentit une main l'agrippée fortement, serrant son pauvre bras. La mère l'avait saisit pour le forcer à rentrer rapidement à l'intérieur. Elle le plaça face à une soeur déposant une pile de linge devant la porte de la chapelle :

" Ma soeur, occupez vous de lui. C'est une bouche de plus à nourrir, les rations ce soir vont encore diminuer.

— Ils n'ont pas choisi d'être orphelin ma mè-...

— Vous osez me contre-dire ? Me traiter de menteuse ? Me rabaisser face à vous ? Haussa la voix la vieille femme en pointant un doigt menaçant vers la soeur.

— A-A-Absolument pas ma m-mère...

— Obéissez alors soeur Lisbeth ! "

La soeur acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et tendit sa main à Benjamin. Il lui donna et ils montèrent tous les deux à l'étage. Les autres orphelins le dévisageaient presque, on pouvait lire la curiosité sur leur visage plus qu'autre chose. Benjamin se contentait de leur sourire, jouant la carte de la timidité dans un premier temps :

" C'est quoi ton prénom mon grand ? Demanda Lisbeth

— Ben-Benjamin...

— C'est très joli ! N'est pas peur de nous d'accord ? On est ta grande famille maintenant ! Regarde, je vais te présenter "

Soeur Lisbeth s'accroupit derrière le nouveau, face à tous les autres enfants. Elle pointa du doigt chacun d'entre eux :

" Alisson "

C'était une jeune fille assez âgée, d'environ seize ans. Elle semblait posséder des traits durs et pas forcément très sympathique derrière sa longue chevelure ébène.

" Christian "

Un petit môme sans importance, de la morve dégoulinait de son nez sale.

" Nathan "

Le même type d'enfant que Christian, c'était juste un petit garçon en bas âge.

" Francis "

Il devait avoir dans la même tranche d'âge que le comte, il se contentait de regarder avec un grand sourire Benjamin quand la soeur cita son prénom.

" Bonnie "

C'était la seule qui regardait méchamment Benjamin, à croire qu'il l'avait déjà insulté rien qu'en sa présence.

" Et bien les enfants, je vous présente Benjamin, il sera votre nouveau frère d'accord ? "


	13. Chapitre 12

C'était déjà l'heure du diner, l'après-midi était passé à une allure folle, Ciel avait eut le temps de faire une certaine reconnaissance des lieux. La bâtisse était des plus ordinaires pour un orphelinat à vrai dire, rien de bien étrange avait attiré son attention.

Un odeur de nourriture traversait les couloirs, elle n'était pas appétissante, on pouvait à peine deviner qu'est-ce qu'y était en train d'être cuisiner. Les enfants furent appeler, ils descendirent afin de se mettre à table. La mère supérieure prit un ton autoritaire, pour changer de ses habitudes, et ordonna à ce que chacun joignent ses mains pour une "prière symbolique" :

" Merci ô seigneur Dieu et créateur de toute chose sur cette Terre bénie de bien vouloir nous permettre de profiter d'un si bon repas. Protège nous et protège cette bâtisse comme tu l'as si bien fait jusqu'à ce jour. Nous te remercions. "

Un "Amen" retentit dans la salle à la fin des paroles de la mère. Seul Ciel n'avait rien dit, gardant un oeil ouvert durant toute la prière. Une chose retint son attention, les enfants avaient cette "bouillie" comme repas, alors qu'à la table de Monseigneur Timothy et de la vieille religieuse, il y avait là un festin pour au moins une bonne dizaine de personnes. Dès la prière terminée, Timothy se jeta comme un porc sur la nourriture, mangeant en saisissant la nourriture à pleine main. En l'observant il y avait de quoi dégoûter les plus affamés, cette règle ne marchait pas sur la mère supérieure apparemment, elle le regardait avec un sourire attendrit, comme celui d'une mère qui regarde son bébé mangeait. Ciel grimaça en regardant la scène, il sentit une main tiré sur la manche de sa chemise, il se retourna vers sa voisine de banc, Alisson :

" C'est toujours comme ça...

— De quoi ? Répondit Ciel en fronçant les sourcils

— Les villageois nous apportent le peu de récolte qu'ils ont pour nous nourrir, et c'est tout pour la pomme des gugusses. Nous on doit se contenter de cette merde... Tu devrais pas les regarder manger si tu ne veux pas d'ennuie.

— Et les autres soeurs ne mangent pas avec eux ?

— Elles sont envoyer dans la pièce derrière la chapelle pour manger la même bouillie que nous. Nous sommes traités comme des animaux, pour les soeurs j'ose même pas en parler.

— SILENCE ! QUI OSE PARLER ! Hurla la vieille femme en se levant de sa chaise "

Ciel tourna en vitesse la tête vers son assiette, se forçant à avaler chaque cuillère de l'abominable substance. Sa voisine l'aida à finir, comprenant le manque d'habitude à manger cette chose. A la fin du repas, les enfants furent envoyer dans leur chambre, Benjamin anciennement Ciel partageait la même chambre que Francis, l'enfant aillant l'air le plus sympathique. L'enfant tapa son oreiller et regarda avec un sourire Ciel :

" Tu vas t'y faire tu verras, au bout d'un certain temps on oublie certains détails, on les voit même plus.

— Certains détails ?

— Ouais, comme la nourriture, les prières, les messes... Par contre même avec tout le temps du monde on peut pas oublier la vieille bique ! S'autorisa à rire un peu Francis. "

Benjamin ne rigola pas, trop occupé à réfléchir. Il s'assit sur son lit, les yeux toujours perdu dans le vide :

" Ils ferment nos portes le soir ?

— Ça arrive, quand la vieille oublie pas de passer. Trop feignante de monter à l'étage le soir généralement, elle se contente de nous hurler les risques si on sort et part se coucher. Pourquoi ? Tu veux déjà te faire la malle ?

— Ce n'est pas dans mes projets rassures toi.

— Je serais le dernier à te juger pour ça tu sais, j'ai essayé plus d'une fois de sortir de cet enfer. Puis je me suis fait une idée, et je me suis dit que je resterais ici pour les autres. "

Benjamin le regarda, voulant s'assurer qu'il était honnête dans ses paroles, Francis en avait l'air. Il acquiesça silencieusement avant d'entendre quelqu'un hurler en bas :

" JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE SI VOUS SORTEZ DE VOS CHAMBRES C'EST LE MARTINET QUI VOUS ATTEND, DONNER PAR MONSEIGNEUR TIMOTHY EN PERSONNE. IL EST TROP TARD POUR ALLER AUX TOILETTES, POUR BOIRE, POUR RECUPERER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LA CHAMBRE VOISINE. MAINTENANT ON SE COUCHE ET ON DORT EN N'OUBLIANT PAS DE PRIER UNE DERNIERE FOIS NOTRE SEIGNEUR TOUT PUISSANT CREATEUR DE NOTRE MONDE, SANS LUI VOUS NE SERIEZ PAS PARMIS NOUS. "

Les lumières s'éteignirent les une après les autres. Les soeurs passant dans les couloirs pour éteindre les vieilles chandelles. Francis monta la couette jusqu'à son nez souhaitant une agréable nuit à son "colocataire". Ciel l'imita, mais ne s'endormit pas. Il avait une idée derrière la tête.

Il attendit que tout le monde paraisse endormi avant de sortir de sa chambre, marchant le plus lentement possible pour éviter de faire craquer le parquet. Il passa un regard par dessus la rambarde des escaliers pour examiner une éventuelle présence. Il remarqua que le bureau de la mère était à moitié ouvert. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il descendit et poussa lentement la porte. Personne. Il avait très peu de temps, il s'empressa de regardé le dessus du bureau, des prières, des crucifix, des factures... Il ouvrit un des tiroirs :

" Qu'est-ce que... Un livre satanique... ? "

Ciel prit le livre en main et essuya avec sa manche de pyjama la couverture poussiéreuse. Un craquement vint à son oreille, alarmé, il se baissa et se cacha sous le bureau. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, beaucoup plus nettement.


	14. Chapitre 13

Les bruits de pas s'intensifiaient, devenant de plus en plus proche. Ciel ne tremblait pas, il savait contrôler sa peur. Il resta recroquevillé sous le vieux meuble en bois presque pourri. Dans l'entre-bâillement de la porte il pouvait voir une lueur de bougie à présent. Elle aussi devenait de plus en plus forte en même temps que les pas se rapprochaient de sa position. Ciel contrôla sa respiration, évitant de respirer le plus possible, serrant le livre contre sa poitrine. Les pas s'arrêtèrent soudainement, on pouvait voir la flamme de la bougie vaciller légèrement :

" Timothy... ? Timothy... ? "

C'était la voie de la mère supérieure, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là à appeler le gros porc de prêtre ? Ciel fronça les sourcils et essaye de se concentrer d'avantage sur la voix :

" Où es-tu bon sang... Timothy ! "

Des bruits de pas commencèrent d'un autre endroit, beaucoup plus lourd et sans tendresse envers le sol :

" Ah tu es là ! Fais moi de bruit, ils vont t'entendre là haut !

— Oui maîtresse...

— Tu as été très sage Timothy aujourd'hui. Viens avec moi.

— Oui maîtresse... "

Ciel crut ne pas comprendre, il fronça les sourcils un moment, le regard perdu vers la lueur de la chandelle. Il se releva quand les bruits de pas se firent lointain. En prenant soin de bien vérifier les alentours, il sortit en se précipitant dans sa chambre, se réfugiant au chaud sous ses couvertures.

Le livre était contre sa poitrine encore, il pouvait sentir le titre en relief sous ses doigts. Il ressera d'avantage son étreinte avec l'ouvrage quand il entendit son voisin de lit bouger, les draps se froissant sous ses mouvements :

" Benjamin ? "

Ciel ne répondit pas, hésitant à faire semblant de dormir. Il se contenta de lâchait un petit gémissement faisant mine d'être fatigué :

" Benjamin ! Répond !

— Qu-Quoi ?

— Tu es descendu pas vrai ? "

Le comte déglutit, se disant qu'il allait surement le rapporté aux soeurs et que sa couverture était bientôt terminé :

" Pourquoi ?

— J'ai cru t'entendre te lever et les lames des escaliers ont craqués, tu dois être super discret, j'ai essayé de descendre une fois, je me suis fais prendre. En même temps quand on a deux pieds gauches comme moi, j'étais tombé en loupant la dernière marche des escaliers dis-toi ! Tu as essayé de piquer quelque chose à manger ?

— Je suis juste descendu voir, il y avait des bruits assez bizarre... Ma conscience n'était pas tranquille.

— Comme des grognements hein ? "

Ciel fronça les sourcils, le regard perdu sur le bas de son lit. Des grognements ?

" Tu entends souvent des grognements ?

— Pratiquement tous les soirs, on en a parlé aux soeurs, elles nous ont dit de pas s'en occupé. Que c'était une vieille bâtisse et que c'était normal que la maison fasse des bruits suspects de temps à autre. Je n'y crois pas personnellement, j'ai cette impression qu'on nous cache tellement de chose. Enfin, on parlera demain, si on continu à causer la mégère va venir nous tirer par les oreilles et nous privé de sortie. Bonne nuit Benjamin !

— Bonne nuit... "

Ciel regarda le livre une dernière fois, et le cacha dans la taie d'oreiller en prenant soin à ce que l'oreiller ne perde pas sa forme originelle.

" DEBOUT ! "

Une voix désagréable résonnait dans tout le couloir, la mère supérieure surement. Ordonnant à tout le monde de se lever pour la messe matinale. Tout le monde sortit un par un, habillé de manière assez convenable pour rentrer dans la maison du seigneur. Ciel était en fin de file. Regardant curieusement les soeurs rentrer et sortir de la chapelle.

Timothy se présenta devant les enfants, regardant distraitement le jeune comte. Il s'approcha et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

" En voilà un beau jeune homme, bienvenue parmi nous petit bonhomme.

— Merci... "

Le prêtre sourit bizarrement avant d'adresser quelques mots à une des soeurs.


	15. Chapitre 14

Francis cacha un bâillement derrière sa main, la mère supérieure lui mit une claque derrière la tête en lui adressant un regard noir. Ciel regarda la scène en laissant échapper un soupire. Et dire que la messe venait de commencer, elle paraissait déjà durer des heures.

" Respecte le Christ Francis ! "

Elle s'assit plus confortablement sur le banc derrière elle avant de reprendre un air d'adoration vers l'autel. Joignant ses mains en adressant un sourire a faire froid dans le dos à Monseigneur Timothy. Celui-ci la remercia d'un mouvement de tête et poursuivit ses prières. Il jetait de temps a autres des regards vers Ciel, mettant mal a l'aise le comte qui souhaitait qu'une seule chose, que cette messe se termine le plus rapidement possible.

Quand elle arriva enfin cette fin de communion avec le seigneur, Francis fut le premier debout, sortant jouer avec les autres dehors en courant sous le regard amusé des soeurs et maléfique de la mère supérieure. Ciel s'apprêta a le rejoindre quand une des religieuses le retint par le bras :

" Attend un peu Benjamin !

— O-Oui ?

— Es-tu baptisé ? Ou alors as-tu déjà fait ta communion ? Je ne vais pas te juger sur ça, mais maintenant que tu es parmis nous, il est plus préférable que tu le sois. "

Ciel déglutit, il n'avait aucun souvenir d'un quelconque rapport avec Dieu dans sa famille. Il se contenta de secouer timidement sa tête négativement. Il sursauta en entendant la voix masculine derrière lui :

" C'est un pauvre agneau de Dieu qui s'est perdu en chemin, je m'occuperais de le remettre dans le droit chemin personnellement ma soeur n'ayez crainte ! "

Un frisson parcourut toute la colonne de Ciel quand une grosse main, loin d'être délicate, se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour faire face a Timothy, qui avait un sourire assez glauque que le visage.

" Viens avec moi Benjamin, nous allons discuter tranquillement dans mon bureau veux-tu ? "

Ciel eut un sentiment de danger, il n'eut même pas le temps de trouver une excuse contre que le prêtre le saisit d'avantage par sa pauvre épaule pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Sur le chemin vers le bureau, le jeune comte faisait de son mieux pour regardait partout sauf dans les alentours du regard lugubre de Timothy. L'homme de Dieu ouvrit la porte dans un grincement, et invita l'enfant à rentrer en premier :

" Nous allons discuter... Tranquillement...

— O-Oui.. "


	16. Chapitre 15

Timothy alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, gardant un regard sur l'enfant qui n'oser même plus avancer :

" Je t'en pris prend place, je ne vais pas te manger... "

Cette phrase ne rassura pas le jeune comte bizarrement. Il s'assit avec hésitation ne relevant toujours pas les yeux :

" Tu as pris ta place ici ?

— O-Oui monsieur...

— Monseigneur, je te pris, j'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais pas baptisé, il va falloir remédier à ça...

— Il est obli-...

— Tout à fait. Le coupa Timothy. Nous sommes dans la maison du seigneur ici, il pourrait ne pas comprendre ta présence ici sans baptême. Je m'occuperais personnellement de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas... "

Le religieux se leva et s'avança vers Benjamin, un sourire tordu au bord des lèvres. Il posa sa grosse main sur la frêle épaule de Ciel :

" Le seigneur accueille tout le monde mon petit, il ne juge pas.

— M-Merci...

— Il va falloir que tu obéisses. Que tu t'exécute dans toutes les tâches que je te demanderais de faire. Et bien gentiment, n'est-ce pas Benjamin ?

Timothy insista d'avantage sur le prénom de l'enfant en approchant sa bouche répugnante près de son oreille. Ciel eut un frisson de dégout, il tremblait légèrement. Il ferma ses yeux par réflexe quand l'homme posa sa main sur sa fragile poitrine :

" Dieu te parlera dans ton coeur... Ton si fragile et petit coeur... "

L'homme coinça un de ses doigts dans le col de l'orphelin, forçant sous la pression le premier bouton de la chemise à se déloger. Monseigneur Timothy laissa échapper une sorte de petit cri assez répugnant. Un bruit se fit devant la porte du bureau, Ciel remercia silencieusement cette personne, peu importe qui elle était. Assez contrarié, le prêtre alla ouvrir :

" Je suis actuellement occu-... Tient donc... "

Une jeune fille se tenait devant la porte, des papiers tenus contre sa poitrine. Elle n'osait pas regarder dans la direction de Timothy, elle se contenta de tendre les documents sans un mot. L'homme de Dieu les prit en lui souriant :

" Tu peux venir plus tard si tu le souhaites Rachel. Je suis occupé pour le moment. Mais ta compagnie est des plus plaisante.

— Ou-Oui mon père... Je passerais... "

Elle rebroussa chemin sans lever ses yeux, portant une main au niveau de sa bouche se retenant surement de pleurer. Timothy soupira en rigolant bizarrement, il jeta la paperasse sur son bureau :

" Je te ferais revenir mon petit... Va à tes occupations pour le moment... Mais reste près d'ici entendu ?

— Ou-Ou-...

— Allez oust ! "

Il lui fit signe de déguerpir d'un mouvement de main avant de s'asseoir face à son bureau. Ciel se leva et partit sans regarder derrière lui, voulant sortir le plus vite possible. Il rejoignit les enfants dans la grande cour à l'arrière de la bâtisse.


	17. Chapitre 16

" Benjamin vient jouer avec nous ! "

Le garçon soupira, pour lui il avait passer l'âge pour ces sortes de gaminerie. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le reste de la bande :

" À quoi jouons nous ?

— Un cache-cache ça vous dis ? Lança plein d'entrain Francis

— Je ne sais pas...

— Dans la forêt pendant que la vieille ne regarde pas !

— Tu as oublié ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? "

Francis baissa les yeux, comme prit soudainement d'un remord dans ses paroles. Il regarda ses pieds et balaya la terre avec sa chaussure :

" Desolé... "

Le comte regarda la scène avec curiosité, il prit un mine surprise et regarda la fille en face de lui :

" Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Ça te regarde Benjamin ?! Lui répondit elle méchamment

— Bonnie ! Il a le droit de savoir "

La jeune fille pouffa en croisant les bras, outrée que son ami prenne la défense du nouveau. Francis regarda tristement Benjamin et se gratta l'arrière de la tête :

" On va dire que notre dernière partie dans la forêt fut assez mouvementée, une des orphelines a disparu durant la partie. Elle a dû se perdre alors qu'on savait pertinemment qu'il fallait la surveiller... Pour tout te dire je me sens un peu coupable... "

Le comte baissa son regard, compatissant, réfléchissant en même temps à l'éventuel déroulement de leur partie de jeu :

" Regardez Nathan est là ! Hurla un des plus jeunes en se précipitant vers son ami "

Les autres le suivirent en courant, affichant un large sourire à la vu de leur ami. Le jeune homme venu à leur rencontre leur répondit par ce même sourire :

" Nathan où étais-tu ?

— J'étais un peu souffrant, je suis resté me reposer chez moi ! Mais je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant ! Je suis revenu jouer avec vous !

— Qu'est ce que tu avais ?

— Papa dit que c'était une simple fatigue, ne vous inquiétez pas je vais nettement mieux je vous dis ! "

L'enfant rigola pour assurer sa bonne santé devant ses camarades. Rassurés, ils présentèrent Benjamin et décidèrent de faire une partie de cache cache dans le pré des Keegans.

" Mon père ne nous dira rien, il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui !

— Ton père ? Demanda le comte en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, mon père est Vincent Keegan, donc on joue chez moi ! "

Nathan était donc le fils Keegan pensa Ciel, un doigt pointé devant lui le sorti de ses pensées. Francis le regardait avec un large sourire en le désignant :

" Les nouveaux d'abord Benjamin ! C'est toi qui commence à compter !

— Très bien... Soupira le comte. Jusqu'à combien dois-je compter ?

— Vingt me semble raisonnable ! "

Ciel soupira de nouveau en fermant les yeux, signe qu'il commençait dorénavant le décompte du jeu. Les enfants rigolaient bruyamment en courant chercher une cachette. Quand tout le monde fut caché, plus un bruit ne se fit entendre, Ciel fut seul avec la compagnie du décompte dans sa tête.

" VIIIINGT ! Hurla le comte en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux "

Il balaya l'horizon du regard, cherchant le moindre indice sur l'éventuel position des enfants. En regardant dans le chemin principal, il reconnut un visage familier. Son majordome le regardait avec un sourire sadique, prenant un petit plaisir personnel à voir son maitre jouer à des jeux enfantins. Sebastian se permit même un petit geste de la main, afin de narguer Ciel une nouvelle fois.

" Abruti... Chuchota Ciel. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de rester planter là ! "

Le majordome ne quitta pas son sourire, il pointa du doigt la petite cabane en bois où Vincent devait surement entre-posait son bois. Ciel comprit l'indication de Sébastian :

" Maintenant fiche moi le camps d'ici ! Abruti... "

L'homme en noir fit une petite révérence, et partit dans une direction quelconque, toujours en souriant.

Ciel approcha sur la pointe des pieds. Se demandant encore pourquoi il avait accepté de jouer... Il entendit des rires à peine perceptible provenant de derrière la cabane. Il marcha un peu plus vite, se colla contre le bois rugueux de l'abri. Il sauta devant les enfants :

" Trouvé !

— Quoi ? Pas possible ! "

Francis regardait Benjamin avec surprise, lui qu'y pensait que sa cachette était surement la meilleure de toute ! Il souffla bruyamment avant d'accepter son sort, ne voulant pas paraitre trop mauvais perdant. Francis mit ses mains autour de s bouche pour amplifier sa voix :

" Benjamin vient de me trouver ! C'est moi qui compte maintenant ! Revenez !

— T'es nul Francis ! "

Un voix se fit entendre de derrière une botte de foin, les deux plus jeunes en sortirent en pointant du doigt le perdant, affichant une grimace méprisante. Les autres les rejoignirent petit à petit :

" Attendez... Où est Bonnie... ? Demanda Francis en comptant le nombre d'orphelin.

— Elle n'a pas voulu se cacher avec moi, elle est partit seule... Répliqua Nathan

— BONNIE ? "

Francis regarda assez apeuré les alentours n'entendant pas de réponse à son appel, il se mit à courir dans le pré en hurlant de nouveau le prénom de son amie. Mais personne ne répondit.

Le cauchemar recommençait.


	18. Chapitre 17

" BANDE DE PETITS ABRUTIS, QUE PENSIEZ-VOUS EN VOUS ELOIGNANT AUTANT DE VOTRE MAISON ! C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE, DE VOTRE SEULE ET UNIQUE FAUTE ! "

La mère supérieure hurlait à plein poumon sur les enfants. Certains pleuraient, d'autres regardaient le sol silencieux, attendant la fin de la déclaration de la punition. Francis serra les poings en reniflant fort, refusant de croire en ce qu'il venait de se passer. A la fin du discours de la mère, les enfants furent tous consignés dans leur chambre. Ciel s'assit sur son lit en réfléchissant, essayant de se re-mémorer tous les événements qui ont eut lieu durant cette partie. Quelque chose lui manquer... Quelque chose qui devait surement être devant ses yeux. Il plongea son visage au creux de ses mains :

" C'est juste impossible... "

Ciel découvrit son visage et regarda Francis, au bord des larmes.

" Qu'est-ce qu'y n'est pas possible Francis ?

— Qu'elle est disparue comme ça ! Sans rien dire ! Sans laisser de traces ! Je connais Bonnie... Assez pour savoir que c'est pas habituel... "

Il donna un violent coup de poing dans son matelas comme pour extérioriser son chagrin. Il laissa quelques larmes dégringoler le long de ses joues sales, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il se leva d'un bond et regarda son voisin de lit :

" Viens avec moi Benjamin ! On va la chercher !

— Quoi ? "

Ciel fut un peu surpris par la demande soudaine, il resta assis la bouche à demi-ouverte devant son camarade. Comprenant que celui-ci était plus que sérieux, il prit sa demande en considération et se leva à son tour du lit.

" Et où allons nous la chercher ? Le village est quand même grand ! Et deux orphelins se promenant dans les rues pourrait attirer facilement l'attention !

— Il faudra se faire discret ! S'il te plait Benjamin, je vais avoir besoin de toi... Fait moi la promesse que tu m'aideras à la retrouver... "

Le comte soupira, il acquiesça finalement. Francis retrouva un petit sourire face à la réponse de son ami. Il tapa dans ses mains :

" Bien ! On va retrouver Bonnie ! Je suis sûr qu'avec ton aide elle sera bientôt de nouveau parmi nous... "


End file.
